


P.O.S - Elizabeth Controlled by The Tome

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [91]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A Persona One Shot featuring Elizabeth from Persona 3, Margaret from Persona 4 and Akechi Goro from Persona 5.In this One Shot, Elizabeth awakens in an unknown place, trapped.





	P.O.S - Elizabeth Controlled by The Tome

Elizabeth awakened on the floor of an unknown place. It was a near empty bedroom, only a bed, a cage and a couch inside. She stood up, looking around. It didn’t take long for her to discover not only was she in a blue bikini but also no Tome or tarot cards in her possession. She wondered where she was; there was no door or anything, how did anyone get in or out of this room? She felt the walls to feel if there was a secret, hidden entrance. The walls were enforced, making her sigh. She walked over to the couch, waiting patiently for help. She tried to remember her last thought she had in her mind...

Elizabeth recalled she was with her sister: Margaret. They were both walking down an empty street in Inaba, holding ice cream cones. They were discussing both their wild cards.  
“So that's how he is doing... I'm happy you are still close to him.” Elizabeth smiled.  
“Sister, know that I am always there for you.” Margaret assured her. “We’ll find him together alright?”  
“Thank you. I am glad.” She smiled.  
To their surprise, they saw a young man watching the both of them from around the corner. Margaret stepped forward, smiling.  
“Why, hello there.” Margaret greeted.  
The young man suddenly hid back round the corner as Elizabeth chuckled.  
“An admirer?” She smiled, walking over to the corner slowly. “Don’t be shy.”  
The young man suddenly began to run off into the distance. Intrigued and confused, Elizabeth chased after him.  
“Sister, wait!” Margaret called out.  
“Hey, don’t be scared!” She chased after him.  
Margaret could not keep up with the both of them as Elizabeth and the young man ran into the distance. She observed his clothes, seeing he was in a school uniform.  
“I wonder if he knows the man sister spoke about.” Elizabeth kept chasing after him. “Please wait! I would like to talk!”  
The man turned another corner, Elizabeth followed closely behind. Lucky for her, it was a dead end. The man stood with his back against the wall, looking at Elizabeth. She smiled softly, walking towards him.  
“Hey, there’s no need to be rude...” She spoke politely.  
Suddenly, a huge hole opened up under them, sending them both into an underground tunnel. It was dark inside, hard to see. She opened up her Tome, lighting up the area as she saw the man stand in front of her, watching her.  
“H-Hey!” She gasped. “Who are you and why were you watching us?” She questioned.  
“So it is true, you do have powers.” He smiled.  
“And you are...?” She tilted her head.  
“My name does not really matter right now.” He replied. “As to why I was watching you, you seemed to be rather powerful. We could use that to our advantage.”  
“Excuse me?” Elizabeth was confused.  
Before she could react further, Elizabeth’s vision was blinded as a bag was placed over her head from behind. This made her drop the book, in which the young man picked up. He flipped though it, smiling as she struggled.  
“Oh wow, there's quite a lot of stuff in here.” He smiled. “Let's see... Now how does one use this baby...?”  
Elizabeth only struggled before she heard a soothing voice, telling her to fall asleep. As she drifted off, she could only catch a few more words from the young man.  
“Oh me oh my, this is the real thing huh?” He chuckled. “Get her to the compound, I have some fun things to do!”

Back in the present, she was interrupted at a sudden sound. A piece of the wall opened up as the young man and another man walked in.  
“Haha, I didn't actually think I'd be able to get my hands on such a thing like this!” The man cheered.  
"Still reading that book Sir?" His henchman asked.  
“Indeed I am, there's so much to it! As for those cards, they seem to be Personas, just like mine." He explained. “I’m going to try this book on her! Maybe she could become the birth of my harem of ladies.”  
“Understood Sir.” The henchmen bowed.  
“Out of my sight. Let me tend to my lady.” He ordered.  
The henchman left as the wall closed, leaving Elizabeth alone with the young man.  
“Hello there.” He greeted.  
“Hello.” Elizabeth remained calm. “What is it you want from me?”  
“Simple.” He smirked. “You shall help me create my harem and then world domination.”  
“I refuse.” She responded suddenly. “Your name, now.”  
“Akechi Goro.” He replied.  
He opened the book in his hands, smiling.  
“You seem very interested in that book.” Elizabeth replied.  
“I am, I am.” He smirked. “And it’s all mine.”  
“It is something that is not to be messed with carelessly.” She placed her hand against the Tome. “It is something beyond your comprehension.”  
“Oh, I know all that.” He chuckled, placing his hand on the book. “Those with strong Persona abilities can use this.”  
He pushed her away, laughing.  
“Obey.” He ordered.  
Suddenly, Elizabeth felt a surge through her head telling her to obey. She shook, holding her head.  
“Follow me.” He ordered, still touching the book.  
He walked around, watching her slowly walk behind him, her legs trying to resist.  
“Obviously, we need to help you become servant material.” He smirked. “Inside Cage!”  
Her body moved on it’s own as she got inside of the cage, watching him shut and lock the door behind him. He sat in front of the cage, reading through the book.  
“I can do this all day.” He said. “You’ll break sooner rather than later.”  
He laughed, continuing to read through the Tome.  
“Obey, follow, serve.” He chanted.  
Elizabeth only twitched in the cage, every word becoming stronger and stronger in her mind when it was repeated. She was doomed, no chance of not becoming a servant girl to such an evil man.

Time passed as Akechi watched Elizabeth stand at attention in front of him.  
“Much better. Quiet, obedient.” He stroked her cheek. “Thanks to your powers, I shall rule this world, starting with Japan.”  
His laughter echoed around the room as Elizabeth stood motionless, a plain expression on her face as he held onto the Tome tightly. He gave her an evil smirk, rubbing his finger against her chin.  
“Firstly, you shall tell me about your siblings and all Persona users you know. Understood?” He ordered.  
“Yes Master.” She replied.  
“Good. Now do it!” He commanded, circling around her.  
And with that, Akechi would know all the secrets and abilities of over a dozen Persona users...


End file.
